Blood and Tears
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: A Gruvia one-shot in which Ultear didn't rewind time in chapter 334/335 and Gray died.


**A.N. **So this is just me wondering what would have happened in chapters 334/335 if Ultear hadn't rewinded time.

**Disclaimer: **Everything except my vindictive mind belongs to Mashimia

**Blood and Tears**

Juvia POV

He hits the ground. There is blood everywhere. I can hear Lyon yelling something but I can't understand it. I am numb. I vaguely feel the tears drip down my cheeks. Drip-drop-drip.

I can't move, can't not look at him. Even shot down he looks the same. Pain wells in my chest, it feels like half of me has been ripped apart. And still my tears drip down my cheeks. Drop-drip-drop.

I finally go to him, falling to my knees when I get there. I move behind him, slowly lifting his head onto my lap. I stare into those eyes, watching the life flicker out of them. That's when I see the drops of water hitting his cheeks. Drip-drop-drip.

"Juvia." My name is a ghost of a whisper. I somehow hear it, hear that voice that I know so well. "Juvia I have to tell you something." He looks up into my eyes and there I can't see him, I can't see his life, I see his ghost, the ghost of life in his eyes. That's when I see the tears dripping out of those eyes and into his bloody hair. Drop-drip-drop.

"Shh." I hush him. "It's okay, you're okay, Chelia is coming, everything will be fine." I wipe the tears from his temples. I wipe the blood on his face. I reach down and grab his hands, lifting them above him. I kiss them softly and when I pull away there is water on his hands, not just blood. Tears. My tears. Drip-drop-drip.

"Juvia" He looks into my eyes. "Juvia I'm going..." he stops for a moment. "Juvia I'm going away. I'm going away for a very long time." My tears blur my vision as I look at him and shake my head. "Juvia I'm going away and I have to..." he stops again, only to start seconds later. "I-I have to tell you..." talking seems hard, painful even. "I have to tell you..." his eyes close and I feel my pain switch to panic, panic that doesn't stop the tears. Drop-drip-drop.

In my panic I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss him. Nothing but a quick peck but it causes his eyes to flicker open again and my panic transforms into relief. He lets the most god awful sound, some kind of overly throaty chuckle that resembles a gurgle. "I guess I don't have to tell you. You seem to already know." I kiss him again and when I lean back I can't help but stare, stare at the crimson liquid dripping out of his beautiful mouth. Drip-drop-drip.

That's when his eyes close. I know in my heart that they will never again open, no matter what I, or anyone does. I will never again be graced with the wonderfulness of Grey Fullbuster. I lean down and let it all out. I'm done caring about anyone else or caring about how we're in the middle of battling for our lives, all I care about is how Grey, my love is gone. Drop-drip-drop.

At his funeral it rains. It feels fitting, it raining once again now that he's gone. They ask me to speak and I agree, not for them, not so my words can bring comfort to them or to myself. As I walk over in front of his grave I look at the crowd of the faces I cherish, all filled with remorse. When I speak I expect my voice to shake but it doesn't, it remains crystal clear. "Grey Fullbuster was not one to go down without a fight. He would not want us to cry for him, I mean if he had say, he probably wouldn't have us hold this thing at all. In his last moments he never once lost his icy flame that he had in life. He remained our brave warrior, even after being shot in the head." I have to stop for a moment to wipe away some tears on my face. "He loved us all and in the end, he died strong and noble. Now I think back to the first words he ever spoke to me, during that dark time when I was in Phantom Lord and we were enemies and yet he was kind to me. Now what he said to me was "sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child... I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my nakama." In that moment I knew, I knew that he was someone I wanted to be allied with, he was someone that made me want to be his nakama." and in that moment I looked out at them and on that day, tears became rain, and rain became tears.

Drip-drop-drip.

**A.N. **So yeah. To all of you lovilies fallowing The Last Copy Mage, I should have a new chapter up soon. And just so you know, I spent like ten minutes digging through all the old chapters to find the Grey quote, so the line is directly in the manga, and I'm pretty sure he says it in the anime to. Anyway R&R please!

**Now like me on Facebook!**

**Link:** ZipperzKesterFanfiction

**Beta Readers! **If you would be interested in beta reading for me send me a pm!


End file.
